M145
The M145 Machine Gun Optic (MGO), a variant of the C79 optical scope used widely by the Canadian Forces, is a small arms scope manufactured by ELCAN Optical Technologies with 3.4x28 magnification. It was developed for the Canadian Army and adopted by the United States Army. It is commonly mounted on M240 and M249 machine guns. Battlefield Play4Free The M145 is available for most handheld weapons, it grants players 2.16x magnification. The M145 can only be obtained through Supply drops or the Daily draw. It can also virtually turn any weapon with a large damage output at long ranges, such as the G53 or L85A2, into a sniper rifle. In the case of the L85, it is more effective than the VSS at close range and more effective than any bolt action rifle at long ranges. M145 Example P4F.png|Viewing through M145 scope. M145 Poster P4F.png|Promotional poster from the official website. M145D Large P4F.png|Desert skin render. tWHmWs.jpg|M145 Red Dot Elcan Sight reticle Battlefield 3 The M145 MGO is a 3.4x zoom sight, equivalent to that of the Russian PK-A sight. It can be mounted to any primary weapon in the game. Compared to the ACOG, the M145 has one main advantage over its 4x counterpart - the sight's reticle is much less obtrusive than the ACOG, with thinner crosshairs and auxiliary features, so using the M145 is much easier in combat in light areas or where the target is at medium to long ranges, as the target isn't as obscured by the reticle. However, the bulky nature of the sight, as well as its lower magnification, means that the sight can be harder to use in close combat and at longer ranges. Overall, however, once unlocked this sight is useful for most weapons that it is available for - although excess recoil on LMGs mean that unless steadied, it's not a very good sight for aimed engagements. Gallery M145 BF3.png|M145 Machine Gun Optic mounted on a M249 SAW in the Operation Metro gameplay trailer. Battlefield-3-m145-4.jpg|Viewing through the M145 Machine Gun Optic. M145.png|A render of the M145. Battlefield 3 M145 Optics.png|'M145'. Battlefield 4 The M145 (3.4X) appears in Battlefield 4 as a primary weapon optic. It is the American equivalent of the Russian PK-A (3.4x) and the Chinese PRISMA (3.4x). The M145 in Battlefield 4 has a few differences from its counterpart in Battlefield 3, with the first being that the center of the scope's reticle is marked in red. Another difference is that the scope takes up less space on the screen while ADS and the marks along the bottom vertical line that show distance. Singleplayer In Singleplayer, the M145 appears as a preset optic on the M249. Multiplayer In the multiplayer, the M145 is unlocked for American and European primary weapons through progression and is unlocked through Battlepacks for all other primary weapons. Battlefield 4 M145 Scope Screenshot 1.png|The M145 in singleplayer, mounted on an M16A3 with Canted Ironsights. Taken during Battlefield 4's Alpha build. Battlefield 4 M145 Scope Screenshot 2.png|Viewing through the M145. bf4 2015-04-06 17-19-57-93.png|Updated reticle. Battlefield Hardline The M145 (3.4x) is an attachment in Battlefield Hardline. Trivia *In all Battlefield titles where the M145 appears, it uses its M4 ballistic reticle rather than M240/M249 reticle that is more commonly used in real life. This is likely due to the optic being an attachment for several different weapons besides machine guns in-game. *In Battlefield Play4Free, the model of M145 more closely resembles the base C79 optical sight than the M145 variant, notably lacking the M145's reticle illumination switch. Despite this, the M145's M4 reticle is still used instead of the C79's reticle. *The M145 model in Battlefield 4 is identical to that of it in Medal of Honor: Warfighter, as DICE had co-produced it. *In Battlefield 3, combined with the M145, the AS VAL triggers a glitch where, when aimed and then unaimed after, the weapon does not move back to its hip-fire position but stays where it is as if the player is in Bipod ADS until after sprinting, switching weapons, or entering/exiting a vehicle. External links *M145 on Wikipedia Category:Optics Category:Attachments of Battlefield 3 Category:Attachments of Battlefield 4 Category:Attachments of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Attachments of Battlefield Hardline